It Wasn't Cheating
by Charity Angel
Summary: Ianto tries to justify his seduction of Jack to himself. Mentions of rimming - don't like, don't read


**It Wasn't Cheating**

Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own Torchwood.

Takes place at some point before 'Cyberwoman'. Buggered if I can work out when the hell they started sleeping together. Possibly earlier than 'Everything Changes', having re-watched it recently.

This is a (very) cleaned-up version to comply with the rules here. There is a full-fat version on my LJ for those who like that kind of thing. Link from my profile. I should not have to warn people about slash in a Torchwood fic, and will not be doing it again - this is a canon pairing, people. BEWARE, though, there is mention of rimming. Don't read if it squicks you.

* * *

It wasn't cheating, Ianto told himself. Not if you were doing it to distract your sexually deviant boss from the fact you were hiding your partially converted girlfriend in the basement. It wasn't cheating: it was saving her life.

That was what he kept telling himself, anyway, as he had his back to the wall in Jack's office and Jack's lips attached to his neck. It didn't even make him gay, because he didn't look at men _that_ way. Only Jack, and that was only because he had to in order to seduce him. He was doing this all for Lisa; it was her he thought of at the end of the day, in the shower, alone after teasing Jack once again.

Only, Jack's pheromones were making his head spin, and it had been _months_ since Canary Wharf. Months of only his right hand for company, and cock-teasing Jack would only go so far. He needed to give up the goods. Ianto, being Ianto, had researched online about what to expect. There was a tube of lube and condoms in his pocket. He knew he was clean, thank you very much, but Jack was a slut, and God only knew what he might have picked up as he slept his way through Cardiff (both human and alien populations, if the rumours from Torchwood One were to be believed).

Jack's wandering, clever hands found his goodies, withdrew a condom with a smirk.

"Planning something, Mr Jones?"

Ianto found that his mouth was dry, he couldn't answer. He'd had a brilliant line prepared too, and his mind was completely and utterly blank.

Jack regarded him almost thoughtfully. "Got to say, this isn't much of a seduction. Not that I object to the methods you were using earlier, but…"

Ianto found himself agreeing. He gave up trying to say something witty, grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled the older man towards him, their lips meeting. They battled for dominance, but inevitably, Ianto conceded. By the time they parted, they were both breathless.

Jack held the condom up. "I don't have anything, you know."

Ianto looked sceptical.

"Do you really think Owen would keep something like that to himself?"

It was a good point, Ianto realised. Despite the supposed doctor/patient confidentiality, something about an embarrassing affliction _always_ managed to get out. Particularly if it was sexual. Ianto's eyes had been opened in the few months since his move back to Cardiff.

"I mean, we can if you want…"

Ianto plucked the condom from Jack's grasp, tossed it to one side, and palmed Jack through his trousers.

Jack swallowed, his eyes darkening. "I like the way you think."

.oOo.

Ianto wasn't quite sure how they got down the ladder, or the exact sequence of events that led to him lying absolutely naked on Jack's bed, with Jack's lips around his cock. It didn't matter that Ianto was as heterosexual as they came; Jack Harkness gave the most spectacular blow jobs he had ever had the fortune to be on the receiving end of. The things that man could do with his tongue should be illegal.

Suddenly, there was pressure at his back passage, a lubricated finger stroking him gently, never quite hard enough to actually penetrate, but enough for Ianto to know it was there. He had no doubt about the eventual intent of the finger. At first it was intrusive, but then Ianto found himself curious, wanted to experience for himself the sensations his research had told him about. He groaned lustfully as the finger inevitably found its way past the ring of muscle, penetrating him, lazily testing him, thrusting slowly in and out in time with Jack's mouth.

"More."

Jack released him with a soft pop. "Impatient."

Ianto summoned his faculties. "I prefer to think of it as 'keen'." He pressed back onto Jack's finger.

Jack smiled. It wasn't Jack's usual, seductive smile, but more genuine. "There's no rush; we've got all the time in the world."

"You stopped," Ianto whined. "Why?"

The finger was removed, and Ianto whimpered.

"Is this your first time with a man?"

Ianto thought briefly about lying, but Jack would probably realise the truth sooner rather than later. "Yes."

Jack got up, kneeling, took Ianto's head in his hands and kissed him tenderly.

"That's why," he said quietly as they parted, foreheads still touching. "You can't rush these things. We'll get there, don't worry. I can't wait to see you with my cock in you, know you're making all those delicious sounds just for me."

A wicked glint shone in Jack's eyes as he returned to his former position.

"On your front, Jones," he commanded.

Ianto turned somewhat gingerly. Jack parted his cheeks and pressed his lips to Ianto's hole. Ianto swore vehemently as he felt himself breeched by Jack's tongue.

.oOo.

It wasn't cheating, Ianto told himself once again, as he slipped from Jack's bed while the older man was sleeping. He was doing this _for_ Lisa, to keep her safe long enough for her to live. It wasn't cheating, even if he had eventually enjoyed the feel of Jack fucking him, even if he had come three times in a ridiculously short space of time. Even if Jack had made him feel like the most precious thing in the universe and had come with Ianto's name on his lips. It wasn't cheating.


End file.
